


废料一

by Cool_Cicada



Series: 短篇废料 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cicada/pseuds/Cool_Cicada
Summary: 梦中看了一个好吃的故事。醒来就被阿灭同学逼迫着把它写下……





	废料一

**Author's Note:**

> 梦中看了一个好吃的故事。  
> 醒来就被阿灭同学逼迫着把它写下……

1.  
“所以呢？”男人问，“你是因为什么被判处绞刑？”  
窄小囚室里对坐着两个人，克莱因吃下桌上最后一片面包，打了个饱嗝。眼前的男人看上去像是六十多岁，比他年长，但注定死得比他晚。  
克莱因的绞刑在傍晚举行，而男人是明天早晨，因为他路过这座城镇时出言侮辱了贵族的夫人。  
“渎神。”克莱因回答。  
男人嘶哑地笑了：“你做了什么？”  
克莱因摇摇头，张开双臂，躺在地上。囚室里没有床铺，没有桌椅，角落里扔着两条发黑的毛毯，散发出沤臭的汗味。囚窗对着一瓦蓝天，他还看见教堂的半个角，十字架的一部分。  
神明应当高踞此处，俯瞰人间。它应当会朝克莱因发出冷笑。  
“……我操了哈罗德。”克莱因忽然开口，“外乡人，你知道他吗？那个神父，金发的神父。”

2.  
那天的雨实在太大了。克莱因因为顺手牵羊被狠狠揍了一顿，背上一片鞭痕，被雨水泡得火辣辣地疼。  
克莱因捶打教堂的门。一周之前他亲手把这扇沉重的桃木大门刷成了黑色，并从那位金发的漂亮神父手中获得了三先令。哈罗德，神父说，你可以叫我哈罗德。克莱因盯着他的嘴巴，灵活弹动舌尖，圆滑漂亮地吐出音节，带一丝异乡的口音：“哈罗德。”  
“如果你需要帮助，你可以来找我。”哈罗德对他说，“比如一个栖身之处。”  
克莱因怀疑眼前这个伪装成侍神者的荡货在勾引自己。  
克莱因只是一个途经此处的流浪汉，靠出卖身体和力气获得报酬，这是他今年以来最正经的一份工作，不需要和女人或者男人上床，也不需要跪在贵族脚下擦拭他们的鞋子。他看着哈罗德——或者说，看着哈罗德的嘴唇。那张嘴红润得过分，又饱满得令人恐惧。  
这样的嘴怎么有资格侍奉神？它应该用来盛装男人的精液，或者成为吞吐阴茎的容器，它不配生长在一个人的脸上，不配成为一张嘴。但克莱因的视线往上飘去，看到那双如同绿宝石一般纯洁明亮的眼睛，他又立刻否决了自己的所有想法——哈罗德正看着他，怜悯而诚挚，像等待信徒回应的圣洁神灵。  
克莱因乖顺地在神父面前低头，以免被哈罗德从他的黑眼睛里窥见什么疯狂的念头。他应承：“亲爱的哈罗德，谢谢你的好意。如果我走投无路，我一定来领受神的救助。”  
浑身湿透的克莱因再次抬起手，狠狠捶打黑色的木门。他祈祷那天神父所说的话是一种承诺。毕竟在狂风暴雨的晚上，一个受了伤的流浪汉，除了教堂，他还能去哪里呢？  
闪电劈开黑天，木门同时开启，哈罗德就站在门内，翡翠色的眼睛满是惊讶。克莱因整个人跌了进去，他跌在哈罗德身上，抱着他温热的身体。  
他仰头看哈罗德，隔着湿漉漉的头发和睫毛。干燥的哈罗德，明亮的哈罗德，那两片丰润的粉红色嘴唇微微张开，是一个幽秘的孔穴。克莱因浑身发冷，裆部却发紧。  
“救救我，神父。”他可怜兮兮地跪在地上，强壮的双手紧紧抓住哈罗德的肩头。他发烧了，因为背上的伤口得不到处理，身体的热度让他更像一个病人，可怜而孱弱。他低头亲吻哈罗德黑袍的袖子，发出类似啜泣的声音：“怜悯一个将死之人吧，哈罗德。”  
单薄的衣物沾满了血，哈罗德无法推开他，但看到了他背上的粗糙伤痕。克莱因满意地听到了年轻神父的惊叹。善良的金发年轻人抚摸着克莱因的头发，低声安慰。克莱因趴在他的肩头，闻到他领口有某种高级的香膏气味。它们似有若无，在流浪汉的鼻尖萦绕。  
克莱因的阴茎硬得发疼。他依靠着哈罗德站起，被哈罗德搀扶着走到教堂深处，进入哈罗德的卧室。他把全身重量都放在神父身上，鼻息重重吞吐，熏得青年白皙的皮肤涨出浅红色泽。  
他脱下了所有衣服，把自己袒露在哈罗德面前。  
哈罗德找出放置药物和纱布的木盒，转身时却发愣了。  
克莱因两腿之间半勃的性器气势惊人，它是一根粗大茁壮的紫红色器官，毫不羞怯地从浓密的阴丛中昂起光滑头部，正对着哈罗德。  
克莱因看到青年的脸愈发红，眼光不知要落在何处似的。他抓住自己的阴茎，粗重地撸动。哈罗德正看着他。克莱因从不知道一个人的眼神也有催情功效，他喘着粗气，背上的鞭痕辣痛得令他愈发兴奋，微微张开的尿道口沁出无色液体。  
他用手指勾起，抬手，从阴茎上拉出一道光滑的丝线。  
他看见哈罗德舔了舔嘴巴，那张过分红润的，不应该长在这样漂亮的青年脸上的嘴巴。荡货的嘴巴。  
“神父……”克莱因说，“救救我。”  
灯影晃动，房间里唯一披挂着蔽体衣服的人靠近了裸身的男子。他跪在克莱因双腿之间，喉结颤动，眼睑是柔嫩的红色，舌尖从口中探出，从男人鼓胀的阴囊，一直舔到不停流水的龟头。

3.  
克莱因性欲旺盛，这是马达利亚人的通病。早在他年幼时他的家人就这样教育过他，用身体力行的方式。当一个人每个早晨起来都能看见父亲把继母压在沙发或者餐桌上操弄，用气喘吁吁的呻吟和油腻的臀部或者乳房开启新一天，他的生命很难不发生改变。  
克莱因一直这样相信，他之所以远离家乡，正是要远离热烘烘的夏季、汗流浃背的薄衬衣、乳房、涂了乳膏的胳膊和下体，还有在他面前解开睡衣的继母。  
他乐意当一个流浪汉，在野地里睡觉，醒来就朝着太阳升起的方向前进，往尖刺一样让人发痛的东方去。祖母临死前说他的命运在东方，克莱因认为这说法不可信，毕竟祖母是个瞎子，她连方向都分不清。  
但现在，克莱因感激祖母的预言。金色卷发的青年伏在他两腿之间，吞吐着他硬涨的阴茎，像吸吮某种味道甜蜜的糖棒。哈罗德解开了裤子，从黑色的布料中掏出那根半勃的性器，随着口交的节奏一上一下搓动。  
克莱因见过他那玩意儿，年轻的神父在浴室里清洗身体时，他悄悄偷窥过。克莱因可以向上帝发誓——虽然他从来不信这个老头子——他从没见过这么完美漂亮的身体，蜜色的皮肤上流淌着水珠，被水彻底打湿的金发贴在光滑漂亮的年轻脸庞上。哈罗德手脚瘦长，像一个少年，但胯间那已经成熟的性器低垂着，随着他的每一个动作沉甸甸抖动，像是从没被人爱抚过。新鲜，稚嫩，青涩。  
他抓住哈罗德的头发将青年拉起来。阴茎从那张嘴里滑出来，发出响亮的声音。“脱衣服。”克莱因命令，“我想操进你里面。”  
哈罗德又动了动喉结，吞咽下口中粘稠的无色液体。翡翠色的眼睛染上了情欲的红，他的目光胶着在克莱因油亮粗大的阴茎上，直到把所有的衣服全都脱光。  
“噢……”克莱因吃惊而愤怒，被胸膛压紧的惊叹从他口中流泻而出，“……神父。”  
他重重地重复着这个单词，手指却勾住了哈罗德左侧乳头上一枚银亮圆环。圆环深深咬进青年硬挺的红褐色乳头里，一颗水滴形的红宝石在烛火里晃动。  
哈罗德发出忍痛的呻吟，他兴奋起来了，两颗乳头红润硬挺。  
克莱因听过这样的事情。漂亮的侍神者从小就被禁锢在神的居所里，但染指他们的却是人。肥胖的人，富有的人，掌握着权力与势力的人——总之，不可能是克莱因这样的流浪汉。  
他喘着气，把哈罗德推倒在床上。青年的身体被烛火照亮，一具漂亮且有力量的躯体，他又从他身上闻到了那种高级的香膏气味。  
克莱因宽大的手掌带着火热的温度侵入哈罗德的腿间，青年的胯骨被男人的手臂困住，虽然阴茎只是半勃，但他的身下已经开始湿润。克莱因甚至能看到他正在抽搐的穴口，还有穴口周围湿润油亮的香膏痕迹。  
凶狠幽暗的欲望瞬间窜上他心头。“这是什么？”他粗暴地将食指插入，抠弄几下，立刻察觉里头也有滑润的香膏。香膏已经被肠道的温度融化了，克莱因抽出手指，带出了粘稠的液体。  
哈罗德仰躺在床上，头脸和脖子都红了。他捂着自己的眼睛呻吟，在克莱因粗鲁地掰开臀缝，把怒张的阴茎捅进后穴时手脚颤抖，半勃的阴茎贴着腹部和稀疏的阴毛，抖动着吐出清澈的粘液。  
克莱因知道哈罗德在做什么。这样的雨夜，他做好了一切准备，把自己装饰成一个荡妇，在等待上门造访的客人。那客人必定不是自己，他被这场暴雨拦住了，所以自己成了哈罗德的替代品。  
克莱因狠狠地操进哈罗德的身体，像是泄愤，又像是嫉妒。他用马达利亚语念叨着谁都听不懂的话，将自己硬挺的器官捅进青年的身体里。哈罗德显然早就适应了这样的操弄，他喜欢这样，他爱这样，他今夜本来就做好准备要迎接另一个男人，用他荡妇般的嘴唇和洞穴。  
高潮来临时，青年身上的每一块肌肉都在颤抖，他张开红润嘴唇，破碎的哭一样的声音从喉头挤出，眼睛失去焦距，仰望着不知何处的天穹，强烈的光线从窗外打进来，雷声震耳欲聋。雨没命地灌进大地，克莱因绷紧了臀部，精液灌流入神父身体深处。  
好了，现在青年的身体里充满了自己的味道和精液，那种高级香膏的甜滋滋的气味已经消失，取而代之的是某种不洁的东西。  
克莱因很兴奋，他未完全软下来，就像还不打算停止伐挞的战士，继续在那处柔软的腔道中挺进。哈罗德在颤抖，他的胸口剧烈起伏，乳针上的红宝石弹动不止，脚背因为快感而弓起，全身都绷紧了力气。  
但他的阴茎始终没有完全勃起，软塌塌地硬着一半，在微微抽搐痉挛的腹部上晃动。  
克莱因抓住神父的阴茎时，青年发出了猫一样的叫声。  
“别……不不不……”他显然慌张了，一边呻吟一边去挠克莱因的手，“别管我……求你……”  
克莱因咬着牙，用愈发猛烈的抽插撞碎青年的声音。  
青年弓起背脊，死死抓住身下的薄毯。短促而凛冽的颤栗令哈罗德浑身发抖，他面颊热烫，目光失焦，呻吟甜软，骤然绞紧的腔道让克莱因差点绷不住自己。  
青年无法勃起的阴茎也随着他的身体发抖，嫩红色的尿道口打开了，精液像融化的奶酪，一股股滑下来。  
“呜……”哈罗德捂着眼睛，克莱因看到他的眼泪淌进浓金色的鬓角。青年的头发都湿了，薄汗敷在他身上，肌肉线条精干漂亮，克莱因揉了把他的头发。  
高潮的余韵还残留在青年的身体里，肠道不规则地抖动、收缩，克莱因的精液又一次灌入因为摩擦太久而发热的深处。他低哑的吼声像野兽一样粗野，哈罗德放开了双手，盯着克莱因。  
“……你这里，”克莱因圈着青年的阴茎底部晃动，射精之后彻底绵软的器官在他的手里异常乖顺，“不能用了？硬不了？”  
哈罗德仰卧在床上，看着天花板，没有回答他的问题。

（未完待续）

**Author's Note:**

> 有兴致再补完


End file.
